Cielo Estrellado (Starry Heavens)
by DGMMFT 148
Summary: Fanfic con la canción "starry heavens" de Misono.Karen X Subaru ,una pareja que apenas salió en el anime pero igual de bonita y romántica que las demás. Logrará karen cumplir su deseo y estar con el chico que ama o su destino como princesa sirena se lo impedira?...
1. El brillo de la aurora

Muy buenas a todos gente de fanfic! ?

Resurgiendo de sus cenizas como el ave fénix aquí vengo a traer otro fic

Siento mucho mi gran ausencia pero seré sincero... Tenía (y sigo teniendo) muchas ideas de nuevos fics de bastantes animes pero no había ganas de escribir... Ahorcarme fusilarme o lo que queráis no me quejare...Es lo que tiene la universidad que después de terminar el primer año de lo único que tienes ganas es de nada.

Pero ahora que tengo tiempo (y ganas que es lo más importante) pienso ponerme un poco al día así que empezaré a publicar los fics que tengo en la cabeza

Este en concreto será de uno de mis animes favoritos (el segundo para ser más exactos) :Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch un gran anime que en mi opinión (y en la de muchos) merecía una tercera temporada...

Pero bueno este fic será un songfic de una canción que no tiene que ver con la serie pero que viendo la traducción y el personaje y su situación pienso que le va muy bien.

La canción se llama "starry heavens" y la canta Misono y el personaje que voy a utilizar para el fic es karen la sirena de la perla violeta (y mi favorita por cierto)

Decidí hacerlo por que aparte de que no hay casi fics de este anime los pocos que hay son de Luchia hannon o rina así que se me ocurrió esto.

Además también se me ocurrió esto después de ver por... décima vez puede ser? jajaja...el capítulo de "oración de los 7 mares" ( para los que están un poco perdidos es el episodio en el que aparece subaru el chico que le gusta a karen)

Al igual que con hippo y yuri esta pareja la dejaron muy en el aire pasaron muy por encima de ellas y eso no me gusto asi que me tome la libertad de hacerlo yo espero que os guste. :-)

DISCLAIMER: NI LA SERIE NI LA CANCIÓN ME PERTENECEN ( QUÉ MÁS QUISIERA YO ?) SOLO A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. LO ÚNICO QUE SI ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA.

 _ **LEYENDA:**_

 _Cursiva: letra de la canción_

 **Negrita: pensamientos/ flashback**

PRIMERO VA LA LETRA Y LUEGO LA HISTORIA.

 _ **NUESTRA PROMESA**_

-"Jajajajajajajajaja -" reía shese mientras contemplaba su "caza" de hoy -"por fin después de tantos intentos fallidos las tenemos... -"

-"Ya te digo hermana y encima a todas a la vez-" reía mimi a su lado cogiéndola del brazo

Lo que las hermanas belleza negra observaban tan orgullosas era ni más ni menos que a 6 de las 7 princesas sirenas: Luchia hannon rina noel coco y seira yacían atrapadas detrás de una barrera de energía creada por las dos.

-"como se puede ser tan rastrera y usar un truco tan sucio para atraernos-" decía coco intentado librarse de la trampa

 **Todas las princesas recordaban como unos días antes habían recibido una petición de ayuda del reino de karen en el antártico**

 **Al parecer los terremotos estaban volviendo a azotar el continente helado y aunque estos si eran naturales el reino estaba pasando algunas dificultades y necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para evitar más daños de los necesarios.**

 **Dicho y hecho todas las princesas decidieron ir a ayudar. Noel coco y seira se unieron por el camino ya que habían recibido el mismo aviso**

 **Sin embargo cuando llegaron a su destino vieron el palacio medio en ruinas... Afortunadamente nadie había sido herido ya que todos los habitantes habían salido antes de que la estructura se derrumbase**

 **Cuando preguntaron qué había ocurrido todos les contestaron que había habido un terremoto inusualmente fuerte que había partido un trozo de la legendaria torre de hielo y este se había precipitado sobre el palacio dejándolo como estaba ahora.**

 **También les dijeron que la princesa karen había ido a descubrir el origen de ese terremoto pero que aún no había vuelto.**

 **Sin embargo cuando todas fueron a buscarla solo encontraron su perdición: el mar estaba cubierto de partículas oscuras una sustancia que utilizaban los panthalassa para capturar a sus enemigos las cuales paralizaban a cualquiera que entrara en contacto con ellas.**

 **Sin embargo este aviso de noel les llegó tarde pues todas habían caído en la trampa. Lo último que escucharon antes de ser rodeadas por una especie de barrera que anulaba el poder de sus perlas fue una risa a dúo que por desgracia conocían muy bien...**

-"De que que estas hablando? -" dijo shese mirándola -" no os hemos engañado solo hemos "provocado" un encuentro con vosotras -" dijo sonriendo malvadamente

-" Eso es -" continuo mimi sonriendo igual que su hermana -"sabíamos que si uno de los reinos era atacado tendríais que venir a ayudar así que solo tuvimos que investigar y esperar -"

-" Entonces las culpables de los terremotos sois vosotras! -" dijo noel apretando los puños de rabia

-"No, si hubiéramos sido nosotros este asqueroso reino ya no existiría -" Solo tuvimos que ver cual de los siete reinos tenía más posibilidades de sufrir una catástrofe ambiental y esperar a que vinierais -"

-"nuestro plan ha salido a pedir de boca hermanita jajajaja -" reían las dos.

Escondida cerca de allí tras unas rocas una cabellera morada y un par de ojos violetas observaban la situación

-"así que eso era lo que tramaban esas dos, pues se van a enterar nadie me utiliza a mi y a mi reino para capturar a mis amigas y se sale con la suya -" pensaba karen mientras se sumergía para actuar...

Aunque cabe decir que ella no era la única que estaba viendo la situación a escondidas...

Escondido tras unos trozos de hielo que se habían desprendido un chico rubio de ojos azules observaba también la escena aunque sin enterarse de mucho por no decir de nada...

-"Sabía que había alguien detrás de este comportamiento tan anormal en la Antártida...pero no me imaginaba que fueran esas dos de nuevo... Esta vez no dejaré que se salgan con la suya.

Sin embargo no podemos saber si fue la patosidad natural de subaru la mala suerte o un cúmulo de ambas pero al tratar de acercarse a ellas un gran bloque de hielo cayó justo delante de él no aplastadole por poco...

Se puede decir que esa fue la buena noticia... La mala fue que debido al estruendo que causó el bloque al caer todas diablesas y sirenas volvieron la vista descubriendole...

"-mmmm vaya vaya ese no es aquel humano que nos ayudó con la máquina calentadora la primera vez que quisimos destruir el polo sur?-"preguntó shese

-"tienes razón parece que hoy no sólo vamos a capturar sirenas -" reía mimi

-"!¿oye quien es ese chico tan guapo?! -" decía coco casi saliéndosele los ojos

-" SUBARU! -" gritaron a la vez Luchia hannon y rina -"que está haciendo aquí?! -"

-"Veo que le conocéis... -" dijo noel

-"es una larga historia -"dijo Luchia -" os la contaremos cuando salgamos de aquí -"

-"Me temo que eso no será posible -" dijo shese interviniendo -"esta vez no dejaremos q escapeis -"

-"Entonces sois más tontas de lo que pensábamos -" se río hannon -" habéis olvidado que somos 7? Todavía os queda una por capturar...-"

-"tranquila querida no lo hemos olvidado de hecho al igual que con vosotras tenemos aquí al señuelo perfecto -"decían mientras miraban a subaru

Karen no pudo aguantar mas y salio -" QUIETAS!-" grito

-"Que te parece hermana shese no ha hecho falta nada para que venga -"reía mimi poniéndose en posición de ataque

-Cómo os atrevéis a usarme como señuelo para atrapar a mis amigas?!... Me habéis enfadado de verdad voy a daros una lección para que aprendáis de una vez por todas! -"gritaba mientras se rodeaba de una aura morada y empezaba a cantar:

 _Yozora wo kakeru_

 _Nagareboshi wo ima_

 _Mitsukeraretera nani wo inoru darou_

 _Tabidatsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku_

 _Kokoro no naka ni itsumo aru_

 _Nemurenai yoru ni kikitai no wa kimi no koe_

 _Asahi ga kurumade katari akashita_

 _Tonari de muchuu ni hanasu yokogao wa_

 _Kagayaite ita yo ne_

 _Yume wo ou kimi to mimamoru boku ni_

 _Onaji hoshi no hikari ga furisosogu_

 _Furikearazu ni aruite hoshii to namida morirte miokutta_

 _Yozora wo kakeru_

 _Nagareboshi wo ima_

 _Mitsukeraretera nani wo inoru darou_

 _Tabidatsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku_

 _Kokoro no naka ni itsumo aru_

Mientras karen cantaba las demás princesas estaban sorprendidas de que estuviera cantando una canción que ninguna de ellas conocía

-"no sabía que karen tuviera esta canción -" decía Luchia extrañada

-" Puede que la tuviera pero no quisiera utilizarla hasta ahora -"dijo rina mirándola -"karen ... no me digas que esto es lo q sientes... -"

Itsu demo tsutsundeagerareru boku de itai

Tsunoru samishisa wa sotto kakushite

Are kara toki no nagare ga modokashiku

Kanjihajimeta kedo

Mabayui hoshi ni omoi kasanereba

Tsuyoi ai e to kaete yukeru kara

Kimi ga jibun de ayunda kiseki mo

Tashika na mono ni kitto naru

 _Yozora wo kakeru_

 _Nagareboshi wo ima_

 _Mitsukeraretera nani wo inoru darou_

 _Doko ni itatte tsunagatte iru yo_

 _Kimi no kotoba ga yomigaeru_

-"Vaya es una canción muy bonita pero también un poco triste... -"decía Luchia mirándola mientras seguía cantando

-" Tu crees que esta canción tiene que ver con el hecho de que no puede estar con subaru como ella quisiera -" decía hannon pensando

-" es muy probable -"afirmó rina

Mientras karen cantaba las hermanas belleza negra observaban sin inmutarse -" De verdad piensas que tu sola nos podrías vencer -"? decían riéndose -"necesitáis ser 3 como mínimo para hacernos frente... -"Con este ataque las 7 princesas sirenas serán nuestras por fin! -" decían mientras se preparaban para ataquar

Sin embargo antes de atacar alguien les interrumpió:aprovechando la confusión subaru se había lanzado contra ellas logrando "romper" su "escenario" haciendo así que la barrera que encerraba a las demás princesas desaparecieran

-"Maldito humano como te atreves! -"dijo shese dándole una patada haciendo que cayera al suelo -"Me encargaré de que no te vuelvas a meter en nuestros asuntos -" decía apuntando a el...

-"¡NO OS ATREVAIS A PONERLE LAS MANOS ENCIMA BRUJAS! -"grito karen

 **-"No quería usar usar este poder nunca pero aunque mi destino no sea estar con subaru no dejaré que le ocurra nada por mi culpa... No lo permitiré!...Nunca... NUNCA! -" pensaba mientras se cojia la perla con las manos**

La luz violeta iluminaba el cielo mientras aparecia la aurora...

-"Vaya mirad chicas ha aparecido la aurora... -"decía Luchia

-"Pero esto es muy raro... -"decía noel pensando... -" normalmente las auroras no se crean a tan poca distancia de la tierra...-"

-"No sera... Oh no... Señorita karen no hagas eso... No lo hagas!...-" gritaba hippo viendo lo que iba a pasar...

-"hippo... hacer que?-"preguntaron hannon y rina cuando sucedió algo que nadie de los que se encontraban allí se esperaban...

-" AAAAA! -" grito karen mientras el brillo de su perla se fusionaba con el de la aurora

 _INSTRUMENTAL_

Lo q se vio a continuación fue como las dos formas de karen humana y sirena se dividían y encaraban a las hermanas belleza negra cada una por un lado. Las sirenas y subaru aún consciente a pesar del golpe estaban si poder articular palabra después de lo que acababan de ver y que aún seguían viendo...

-"...un momento que ocurre aquí...desde cuando pueden hacer eso?-" decía shese aún confundida

-"Pero que esta pasando? -" decía mimi sin entender nada

 _Yume wo ou kimi to mimamoru boku ni_

 _Onaji hoshi no hikari ga furisosogu_

 _Furikearazu ni aruite hoshii to namida morirte miokutta_

¡Aaaaa que ocurre? Como puede ser que de repente tenga tanto poder si sigue siendo una sola?!-" gritaba shese retorciendose de dolor

-"¡basta por favor me va a estallar la cabeza! -" gritaba mimi agarrándose la cabeza con las manos

 _Yozora wo kakeru_

 _Nagareboshi wo ima_

 _Mitsukeraretera nani wo inoru darou_

 _Tabidatsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku_

 _Kokoro no naka ni itsumo aru_

-" Maldición estábamos tan cerca ... Hermana mimi será mejor que nos retiramos antes de que ocurran más sorpresas desagradables como esta -" decía mientras desaparecía

-" ¡Pero cuantos trucos tenéis vosotras! -" gritaba mimi enfadada y desapareciendo también

Mientras las dos formas de karen volvían a unirse bajo la luz de la aurora y caía al mar agotada por el esfuerzo...


	2. Cruel Destino

_**Para este capítulo recomiendo escuchar el OST: "Legend of Mermaid ~orgel version ~ durante la despedida.**_

-" KAREN! -"gritaron rina y noel mientras se tiraban a por ella

Cuando lograron traerla y recuperó el sentido todas empezaron a preguntarla si estaba bien y que qué había sido eso... Sin embargo la voz de hippo se hizo notar por encima de las demás:

-" SEÑORITA KAREN COMO SE TE HA OCURRIDO USAR EL PODER MAXIMO DE TU PERLA... EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO! -" decía como loco

-" Oye hippo por que no nos explicas primero lo que es eso de "poder máximo"- dijeron todas

-"Todas las princesas sirenas tenéis un poder asombroso en vuestras perlas pero este no podéis usarlo debido a que terminaríais vosotras mismas agotadas como habéis visto... Por eso todas las perlas tienen un sello que solo permite que utilizeis la mitad de su poder... Sin embargo este sello se puede retirar si conoces la forma y la fuerza de voluntad es fuerte

-"Y eso que tiene q ver... gracias a karen hemos evitado que nos capturaran a todas -"decían luchia y hannon sin ver donde estaba el problema...-"

-"Pues que este poder puede llegar a consumir la energía de la perla y en el peor de los casos la vida de la princesa que la posee... -"Además se os ha olvidado que los humanos no deben saber de vuestra existencia pase lo que pase...-"

Todas se quedaron petrificadas pensando que no habían sido las únicas que habían visto a karen en sus dos formas pero este personaje estaba demasiado perdido para decir nada...

-" siento mucho esto pero no hay otra salida: debemos borrarle la memoria al humano de lo contrario la señorita karen terminará convertida en burbujas... -"dijo sacando la llave que utilizaba para convertirse en hipocampo y transformándola en un bastón

-" Hippo espera! -" dijo Luchia -"si haces eso subaru perdería completamente la memoria y se olvidaría de karen para siempre -"

-" Y prefieres que se convierta en burbujas senorita Luchia?... no tenemos más alternativa -"

-" Pero...-" intentaba replicar esta

-" LUCHIA YA ES SUFICIENTE! -"dijo karen apretando los puños y mordiendose los labios hasta hacerse un poco de sangre. -"Te crees que no lo se? -" decía mientras luchaba por no llorar

-" Lo se perfectamente sabía a lo que me arriesgaba si usaba mi máximo poder pero decidi hacerlo por el... Ya os lo dije la otra vez no?...El es un humano y yo una sirena... Por mucho que lo desee por mucho que quiera nuestro destino jamás será estar juntos... Por eso es mejor me olvide y viva una vida normal sin estar siempre así por mi culpa... -" decía con la voz medio rota...

-"y serás capaz de vivir con eso?-" preguntó rina -"Puede que el te olvide pero podrás hacer tu lo mismo?...-" Yo ya intente hacerlo y me fue imposible... No hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas... -" dijo rina

-" Basta ya...-" He tomado una decisión no me vais a convencer... -" decía la chica moviendo la cabeza como intentando no oír nada...

-" No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando... -" decía subaru sorprendiendo a todas -"Pero creo que e visto algo que no debería haber visto no?-"

Nadie sabía que decirle ni que hacer...

-" No pasa nada -" dijo sonriendo -" Puede que no entienda nada de lo ha pasado pero lo que si comprendo es que si recuerdo todo esto os causare más problemas de los necesarios... Así que supongo q es mejor así... Pero antes me gustaría hacer algo... -"Decía mientras se acercaba a karen y metía las manos en los bolsillos...

-"Me gustaría pedirte un último favor -"decía mirándola...

-" querría que te acordarás de mi por los dos -"decía mientras sacaba un anillo y se lo entregaba en la mano

-"que...?-" preguntaba karen sin entender lo que pasaba

-" Este anillo ha pertenecido a mi familia durante mucho tiempo y es tradición entregarlo cuando se elegía a la mujer con quien querías compartir tu vida...

-"Espera... Esta insinuando lo que creo...? -"decía coco cada vez más emocionada

-" SE ESTÁ DECLARANDO!-" gritaron hannon y coco a la vez con estrellas en los ojos

-" pensaba decírtelo la siguiente vez que nos viéramos... Pero creo que eso ya no va a ser posible...-"

-"subaru yo...no se que decir...-"decía karen incapaz ya de controlar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas

-"lo siento se que no debería decirte estas cosas ahora pero necesitaba decírtelo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y me arrepintiera... No me importa si aceptas o no sólo quería decírtelo de una vez decirte que me da igual si eres humana sirena hada bruja o lo que diablos sea quería decirte que te amo y que aunque no te recuerde más jamás te olvidaré... -"

Nadie era capaz de articular palabra ni siquiera hippo era capaz de decir nada...

-" Me encantaría... decía karen medio ahogada entre las lágrimas -" Me haría muy feliz poder aceptar tu proposición de verdad... pero ... pero yo...-"

-" Me imaginaba que dirías eso... aún así quiero que te quedes el anillo... Además... -" decía mientras se acercaba a ella cada vez más.

-" Subaru... que estas... mmmm... -" gemia mientras sentía que debía estar soñando pues no se imaginaba que llegaría a besarla...

Sin embargo esto solo fue un momento ya que fue arrastrada junto con ás sirenas por hippo quien se había convertido en hipocampo y había echado a volar mientras abajo solo se veía una explosión dorada...

Lo único que pudo hacer karen después de todo esto fue romper a llorar sin poder aguantar más todo lo que había perdido por no ser como el había creído... Aunque noel la abrazo e intento consolarla no sirvió de nada pues ella sentía que el corazón se le había partido por la mitad e incluso su perla se veía menos brillante y más opaca y frágil... Nadie más se atrevió a decir nada en lo que duro el viaje de vuelta al hotel perla...


	3. Los milagros existen

**_Para este capítulo recomiendo escuchar el OST: Nukumori ~Taiyou no rakuen ~ durante el reencuentro._**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que paso todo esto... Aunque las cosas habían mejorado algo no habían cambiado mucho del primer día...

 **Cuando llegaron al hotel perla tanto nicora como madame taki vieron que algo no habían ido bien y cuando las demás les contaron lo que había ocurrido coincidieron con hippo en que había sido lo mejor**

 **Karen no volvió a aparecer en toda la semana... Informaron a su reino y a los de noel y coco de que pasarían una temporada allí para que no se preocuparan por ellas.**

 **Sin embargo por lo que de verdad estaban todas preocupadas era por el ánimo de karen el cual parecía haber desaparecido... No salía de su cuarto no comía no quería hablar con nadie el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido y su perla cada vez estaba más opaca y sin brillo llegando incluso a aparecer pequeñas grietas en los bordes...**

 **Todas estaban muy preocupadas por esto ya q se sabía que si una perla perdía su brillo y se rompía tanto la princesa como su reino morían y desaparecían...**

 **-" Que podemos hacer -"decía Luchia cada vez más preocupada**

 **-" Ya lo hemos intentado todo y no ha dado resultado -" decía hannon igual de preocupada -"si esto sigue así tendremos una catástrofe... -"**

Con el tiempo habían evitado por lo menos que el estado de la chica mejorará haciendo que su reino estuviera fuera de peligro... Pero su estado anímico seguía igual aunque era comprensible. Ni siquiera hippo había dicho nada ya que sabía lo duro que era decir adiós a alguien a quien amabas y no podías estar con ella (esto lo había pensado después de que luchia y rina le compararan el caso con el suyo con yuri)

Pasados unos días las chicas decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para levantar un poco el ánimo por que últimamente todas estaban bastante decaidas. Ocurrió cuando pasaban por el puerto:

-"rina... Vaya que sorpresa no sabía que ya habías vuelto... a que vienen esas caras largas si puede saberse? -"

-"Masahiro... no te había visto venir... digamos que hemos tenido una mala semana... Y tu que haces aquí... Creía que tu también ibas a estar fuera... -"

-" Si... Pero mi viaje fue más corto de lo que pensaba... estoy ahora mismo haciendo de guía turístico a un amigo que se va a quedar unos días en mi casa para estudiar unas cosas de aquí: Te presento ellas son...-" decía girandose hacia atrás

-"No hace falta creo que ya nos conocemos no?-" dijo detrás de él una voz...una voz que nadie esperaba volver a oír y menos encontrarse...

-" ah si? Quien raro no me habías dicho nada... -" decía Masahiro extrañado...

-"Bueno no eres el único que ayuda con las investigaciones -" decía caminando al frente para que todas vieran que no estaban imaginando cosas y que esa voz pertenecía a quien creían...

Había cambiado un poco tenía el pelo algo más largo y había cambiado el forro polar por unos vaqueros y una camiseta con chaleco sin mangas... pero era el... Realmente era el... -" pensaba karen sin creérselo aún... Había solo una minúscula oportunidad de que se volvieran a encontrar... pero lo que era realmente un milagro era que se acordaba de ellas...

-" Te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar karen... -"decía mientras avanzaba...

Karen empezó a correr hacia el todavía sin creérselo. No era capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas a como se sentía lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar su nombre con todas sus fuerzas mientras se tiraban a sus brazos...

-" SUBARU! -"grito saltando a sus brazos

-" Siento haberte echo esperar -"decía mientras la abrazaba con fuerza -"pero e tenido algunos problemas para venir y recuperarme...

-"No importa -"decía karen hundiendo la cabeza en su cuerpo.. -"Nada de eso importa ahora -"

-"Sin embargo tengo que decirte algo -" dijo mirándola a la cara -esta vez no pienso volverte a dejar sola me da igual lo pesada que te pongas -"

-"No te preocupes -"dijo karen negando con la cabeza y mirando también -"Yo tampoco pienso dejarte marchar jamás...Te quiero subaru -"dijo acercándose a el...

Y yo también mi querida sirena -"dijo acabando con la distancia que les separaba y sellando una promesa que ninguno de los dos pensaba romper jamás...

Mientras tanto las chicas sonreían y se alegrarán de que hubiera salido todo bien. Masahiro parecía un poco perdido pero cuando rina le explico la situación también se alegro

-"Todas las sirenas os enamorais de humanos así?-" preguntó recordando cuando el descubrió el"secreto"de rina y hannon junto con nagisa.

-"No sólo las "especiales" como nosotras -"dijo Luchia riéndose

Puede ser que el ser una princesa sirena fuera algo duro en ocasiones... pero la reina del agua las estaba sabiendo recompensar por todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora por todos

Luchia y Kaito ya tenían fecha para la boda en su palacio

Hannon y rina habían acordado con sus respectivos reinos el quedarse en la superficie con nagisa y Masahiro los cuales ya sabían la verdad sobre ellas y de los cuales no se tendrían que despedir a no ser que hubiera alguna emergencia seria...

Y parece que karen también iba a poder disfrutar con subaru sin miedo a callarse nada sobre ella

Solo faltaba que noel coco y seira encontrarán a alguien así en sus vidas y como decían en el mundo humano "vivieron felices y comieron perdices "

 _ **Y así termina el que me gustaría que hubiera sido el final de esta maravillosa serie. Sinceramente pienso que aunque sea un poco egoísta por mi parte solo Luchia término bien por que los demás terminaron con un "pero" en su historia...**_

 _ **De todas formas no se si haré algún otro fic con noel que también es de mis favoritas o con coco y seira ya lo veré más adelante**_

 _ **Sin más que decir nos leemos en el próximo fic (Que espero sea pronto )**_

 _ **Si has llegado hasta aquí y aun sigues sin querer matarme... Me podrías poner un review?...**_ _ **Onquegai se lo agradezco mucho :-D**_


End file.
